


Siempre cocacola

by waterflai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Young Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/pseuds/waterflai
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald. Una carta que le cambió la vida. Crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer crack, escrito en 2008 para una kdd de Harry Potter en Madrid. Publicado originalmente en ff.net

Gellert Grindelwald bajó dando saltos las escaleras que iban de su habitación al comedor en casa de su tía al tiempo que practicaba su risa malvada requetemaléfica.

Una aguda voz se oyó desde el estudio, al fondo del pasillo:

– Gellert, cariño, ¿vas a salir? ¡Abrígate bien que todavía hace frío!

El joven bufó. ¿Acaso se podía ser más pesada? Aunque lo compensaba con lo tontísima que era, cualquier día se pondría a fabricar pociones venenosas en el fogón de la cocina y la mujer no se enteraría de nada.

– Síiii, tía Bathi – respondió a su pesar – Me vfoy a casa de Albus un rrato.

– Oh, Albus… un jovencito encantador – convino Bathilda – Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño…

Gellert cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a su tía hablando sola. ¿Es que esa mujer nunca se cansaba de hablar? Pero en algo acertaba al menos, porque sí, Albus era encantador. ¡Sobre todo cuando se dedicaba a mandarle esas lechuzas tan instructivas y motivadoras!

¡Que si le interesaba, decía! ¿Cómo no interesarle? ¡Necesitaba conocer a ese tipo!

Por lo poco que su amigo pelirrojo le había contado en la carta, ese mago era un genio: dominaba un montón de habilidades que le serían muy útiles para su plan maestro. Además de una gran práctica en apariciones y dominio en la creación de trasladores, ¡tenía un giratiempos!

¡Un giratiempos, por Merlín!

Conseguir un giratiempos era prácticamente imposible. Si lo sabría él, que había intentado robar el que tenía el director de Durmstrang a saber cuántas veces. Los Ministerios de Magia de cada país los tenían controladísimos. ¡Y ese hombre tenía uno! Lo veía, su ojo interior le decía que con ese giratiempos sería invencible, infalible, irreductible, ¡indestructible!

Nota mental: enviar una lechuza urgente al volver a casa. ¿Dónde había dicho Albus que vivía ese mago? ¿En Laponia? Bien, pues una lechuza bien resistente.

El joven se frotó los brazos con fuerza en un vano intento por entrar en calor. La primavera ya había llegado, pero el Valle de Godric era a veces un mundo aparte y hacía un frío que pelaba.

Aceleró el paso. Seguro que Albus estaba en ese momento tomándose un chocolate bien caliente, vestido con esos calcetines abrigados y estrambóticos, junto al inútil de su hermano y la pequeña tarada. Era su deber, como salvador del mundo mágico de las garras y fauces de la imbecilidad muggle, rescatarlo de tan poco provechosa compañía.

¡Un giratiempos, por Merlín! Pegó un brinco en medio del camino y ahogó un gritito de emoción bastante poco masculino. Por suerte no parecía haber nadie cerca. Respiró aliviado.

Convencer a ese tipo no podía ser demasiado difícil. ¡Un mago que aprovechaba su habilidad con la legeremancia para regalar cosas a los muggles! La verdad es que no podía ser demasiado listo, así que, que él consiguiera convertirlo en un valioso servidor estaba tirado. ¡O dejaba de llamarse Gellert Grindelwald! ¡Por las calzas de Merlín!

Sí, bueno, eso sería una de las primeras cosas que habría que cambiar. ¿Cómo que las calzas de Merlín? ¡Si era de lo más anticuado! Cuando consiguiera dominar el mundo ya no habría lugar para expresiones tan tontas. Los muggles necesitaban de alguien que les gobernara y dirigiera, y no iba a ser alguien que fuera por ahí soltando "¡por las calzas de Merlín!" alegremente.

¿No sería mejor "¡por las calzas de Grindelwald!"? A fin de cuentas, ¿quién sabía siquiera si Merlín usaba calzas? Y él sí que utilizaba. Si consiguiera ese giratiempos podría comprobarlo y convencer a todos de que sus largos y suaves calzones de tela verde eran los que merecían ser recordados.

Se paró en seco. Un montón de esas cosas redondas y brillantes que había inventado un muggle con algo de seso se encendieron de golpe iluminando su cerebro. Las explotó mentalmente. Ya estaba decidido:

 ** **Uno****. En cuanto consiguiera el giratiempos se dedicaría a buscar la Varita de Saúco, perdida a saber en qué época. Y además aprovecharía para hacer turismo inter-temporal. Seguro que a Albus le encantaba la idea – sonrió al imaginar su reacción. Albus estaba loco con viajar.

 ** **Dos****. Con la Varita de Saúco iba a ser más poderoso que Merlín. Él era una persona realmente inteligente, ¡vaya que sí! Si sólo le vieran con la Varita Invencible podría obligar a todos a seguirle. Nadie podría vencerle, ¡todos le temerían!

 ** **Tres****. Cuando todos los Ministerios de Magia supieran que tenía La Varita querrían mantenerlo contento y se dedicarían a servirle, pues sería el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra.

 ** **Cuatro.****  Cuando todos los Ministerios de Magia se dedicaran a servirle, su primera orden sería hacer de los tontos muggles unos seres de provecho. O hacer que sus calzas se convirtieran en la expresión de moda – las suyas propias, no las de los muggles, claro –. Todavía no sabía cuál de las dos leyes querría hacer cumplir primero.

Iba enumerando con los dedos los distintos pasos para el dominio mundial mágico y muggle. Con un par de hechizos bien utilizados, los muggles serían incluso mejores sirvientes que los elfos domésticos. Y si alguien se atrevía a meterse con él, debería enfrentarse a su poderosa Varita y a la, para nada desdeñable, ayuda de su lugarteniente Albus.

Levantó la vista hacia la casa que tenía frente a él. Albus estaba asomado en la ventana, con mirada sonriente. Le devolvió la mirada, orgulloso de él, y sonriéndole a su vez.

 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana cuando vio a lo lejos cómo su nuevo – y adorado hasta el infinito – vecino salía corriendo de su casa.

Caminaba bastante rápido, por lo que enseguida pudo percibir en sus finos rasgos que estaba muy concentrado en algo, o enfadado, porque fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz de una forma que le embelesaba.

En su mano izquierda llevaba un pergamino arrugado que, sospechaba, era la carta que acababa de enviarle.

Gellert se frenó por un instante y se puso a enumerar algo con los dedos. Su comportamiento era realmente intrigante. Alzó su rostro, y al verlo asomado a la ventana le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada cargada de decisión.

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Y si había provocado un daño irreparable? Él no era una persona cobarde, ¡era un Gryffindor, por Merlín! Pero le aterraba pensar en la reacción que tendría su adorado Gellert en cuanto lo tuviera delante. Quizás había abusado de su confianza, quizás ya no le volvía a tomar en serio, quizás ya no contaría con él para sus magníficos planes… Nervioso, sacó un caramelo de limón del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo echó a la boca sintiéndose ligeramente angustiado.

Era emocionante eso de encontrar a alguien con quien poder hablar de tantas cosas; un hallazgo apasionante eso de poder discutir con un igual sobre Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, sobre leyendas ancestrales y el poder de la magia. Alguien con quien practicar con su varita… Y lo mismo ya no quería saber nada más de él. Soltó un hipido histérico que hizo que tanto Aberforth como Ariana, que se encontraban en la sala con él, le miraran sorprendidos.

Tenía que pedirle perdón, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

– ¡Gellert! – le llamó con algo de temor, asomándose más por la ventana.

– Oye, Al, ¿tú crrees que Merlín usaba calzas? – le gritó el otro mago que se acercaba ya por el jardín.

Aberforth se asomó al lado de su hermano y miró al otro mago con burla. ¿A ver si resultaba que después de tanto pensar se había vuelto majara?

Albus se rascó la cabeza, confuso. ¿No estaba enfadado? ¿Por qué había venido entonces tan rápido? ¿Acaso había planeado una retorcida manera de vengarse?

– Esto… Gellert, acerca de lo que te he escrito hace un rato…

– ¡Lo he prrocesado, amigo mío! – exclamó el joven con su fuerte acento, moviendo entusiasta la cabeza y señalándosela con un dedo – ¡Nos va a serr-vfir de grran ayuda!

¡Por Merlín! – se escandalizó Albus – ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!

– Gellert, ¿te acuerdas de ese chico de mi casa que te nombré el otro día?

Grindelwald puso cara de no comprender.

– Sí, el que juega como buscador en el equipo de quidditch, Calixto Trelawney.

Grindelwald frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¡Tenían cosas mucho más importantes que hacer! ¡Dominar el mundo, por ejemplo!

– ¿Bajas? ¿O subo? – preguntó impaciente el joven rubio.

– Voy, voy… Pues como te decía – continuó explicando Albus – Calixto tiene un grandioso don, ¡resulta que tiene visiones! ¡De verdad!

Gellert relajó la expresión. ¿Visiones? Entrecerró los ojos. Eso era interesante. Albus tenía muy buenos contactos.

– Pues el otro día, después de machacar a Ravenclaw, durante la fiesta que montamos en el baño de prefectos, tuvo una visión.

– ¿Y qué es lo que vio? – preguntó Gellert, intrigado por las visiones que se pueden llegar a tener en medio de una fiesta clandestina.

– Pues al principio no lo tenía muy claro, pero después de remojarse un poco la cara nos dijo que había visto unos postes – o al menos eso es lo que consiguió descifrar Augusta de sus balbuceos, se guardó para sí Albus.

– ¿Unos postes? – repitió Grindelwald.

– Sí, unos postes – confirmó Dumbledore. – Al principio pensamos que estaba hablando de un campo de quidditch, pero después explicó que eran más bajitos, y que entre uno y otro había un cuadro.

Hizo una pausa dramática, que Gellert aprovechó para masajearse el cuello, pues de tanto mirar hacia arriba iba a terminar con tortícolis.

Albus se recostó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y siguió contándole la visión de Trelawney.

– El cuadro era bastante feo, y ni siquiera se movía. Era de un señor gordo con barba blanca y traje y gorro rojos.

Creo que Augusta nos estaba tomando un poco el pelo, porque eso del cuadro que no se mueve y del gordo no hay quien se lo crea, y no había quien entendiera a Calixto – volvió a omitir Dumbledore.

– ¿Porr qué me cuentass esto, Albus? – inquirió Grindelwald cansado ya de tanta visión y con ganas de ir cumpliendo los puntos que había pensado por el camino.

– Porque ese señor era Papá Noel – le explicó Albus con la voz algo temblorosa.

– ¡Bien! ¡porr fin algo que me interresa!

Dumbledore se llevó los dedos pulgar y corazón de la mano derecha al puente de la nariz y la masajeó cerrando los ojos. ¿De veras no se daba cuenta de nada?

– En el cuadro, Papá Noel estaba bebiendo algo marrón de una botella, y no era cerveza de mantequilla, ni hidromiel, ni whisky de fuego, ¡era una cosa que se llama cocacola!

– ¿Y porr qué bebe Papá Noel cocacola y no whisky de fuego? ¿Es por el giratiempos?

¿Giratiempos? ¿Qué giratiempos?

Albus cada vez entendía menos. ¿Le nombra una bebida que no existe y le sale con no sé qué de un giratiempos? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza su amigo – aparte de unos rizos maravillosos –?

– Un chico que ha venido de intercambio desde Las Vegas, Spencer Reid, nos contó que los padres muggles se disfrazan de Papá Noel para hacer regalos a sus hijos en Navidad.

Gellert lo miró, inexpresivo.

¿Nada? ¿¡Nada!? ¿Es que ni aún así lo pillaba?

– Gellert, en el cuadro ponía "Cocacola y Papá Noel le dan color a tu Navidad".

Gellert arqueó una ceja.

Albus bufó exasperado. El tío de verdad tenía aguante, y como venganza ya era más que suficiente, ¡le estaba sacando de quicio!

– ¡Muy bien, ya lo has conseguido! ¿Vale? – gritó Albus, harto de tanto teatro. – ¡La cocacola no existe, Papá Noel no existe y Calixto Trelawney no tuvo una visión porque estaba tremendamente borracho! ¿Contento?

Cerró la ventana con tanto ímpetu que los cristales vibraron por el golpe.

Al instante volvió a abrir, aunque sólo fue para gritarle:

– ¡Y feliz April Fool's Day, imbécil!

Volvió a cerrar con fuerza, esta vez para no volver a abrir.

Grindelwald miró la ventana estupefacto, después furioso, dejó escapar una risita histérica para finalizar, o puede que hasta hiciera las tres cosas a la vez.

Su voz, todavía distorsionada por algunos gallos adolescentes, retumbó con su fuerte acento búlgaro en todo el Valle de Godric:

– ¿¡QUE NO EXISTE PAPÁ NOEL!? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 


End file.
